LoveTriangles of the Freedombooks part1
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: This is the history of one of the triangles in the FanFic-series "Freedom". In this part, we'll focus on FREEDOM/SANDRA, LEGOLAS, OBI-WAN KENOBI
1. Prologue

The Love-Triangles of the Freedom-books

The Love-Triangles of the _Freedom-books_

(part 1 – Freedom/Sandra, Legolas, Obi-Wan)

_OK, this is personally my favourite__ triangle, maybe because of that it show a lot of how I would like my life to be (sometimes). Well, hope you understand it._

**If you want to vid this triangle/couple from this triangle or write Fics of it, then I suggest you read it all!**

**Suggested actors (for vids) and Character Information**

**Freedom:** Keira Knightley

Daughter of Aslan, the Great Lion

Is the bearer of the Golden Soul (her soul's made out of the Golden Fire, the most powerful weapon in the world) and a piece of her soul is also in her Sword, making it impossible for anyone else to touch it

Can use several types of magic and studied for four years at Hogwarts

Is the Portalkeeper (can travel through the worlds)

Became the Queen of Valinor and Bearer of the Golden Ring when she was about to turn 15

**Sandra:** Miranda Otto

Is Freedom's reincarnation

Came to Valinor during the war against Moriquendi-Queen Andernilwen, when she was about to turn 16

Is the bearer of the Golden Soul, Sword and Ring

Aslan's daughter

Can use several types of magic and also the Force

**Legolas:** Orlando Bloom

Is on of the Princes of Mirkwood

Is a member of both the First Fellowship and the Second Fellowship

Has a fiancée during the beginning of _Return of Sauron_ (during _**part 1**_) that he later turns away from

**Obi-Wan:** Ewan McGregor

Is a Jedi of the Republic

Is the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn


	2. Part 1

When Freedom was 19, she had been sent away from her home in Valinor by the resurrected Dark Lord Sauron

When Freedom was 19, she had been sent away from her home in Valinor by the resurrected Dark Lord Sauron. Because of a certain poison, she was also very weak. Even though she first came to Hogwarts, north of Middle-Earth, she decided to travel to Gondor. She knew that Sauron wanted Gondor, as Gondor was known to be the strongest part of the Men's World.

On the way there, she eventually lost her Ring (the Ring with the Golden Fire) during a battle in Moria. This Ring was later found by Legolas Greenleaf, who was a member of the Second Fellowship. This founding worried his two companions Mandy Diamond and Sonya Temelorí, both Queens with their own Rings. They knew that Freedom needed the Ring and told Legolas to keep it until they found her, so that it wouldn't be lost forever.

Freedom eventually met Gandalf and Pippin on the borders of Gondor and followed them to the capital city of Minas Tirith. The closer to Mordor she got, the weaker she turned and when they reached the city she was too weak to do anything but going to bed. Neither Gandalf nor Pippin knew that Legolas had the Ring, so they were both deeply worried about their friend's condition.

Legolas didn't manage to get to Minas Tirith until after the Battle of Pelennor. Before that, Freedom had been in a coma caused by the Witchking of Angmar. Just as believed, the Ring healed Freedom and gave her the strength to live again.

By seeing Freedom as, once again, the proud Queen of Valinor, Legolas realised how beautiful she'd turned over the five years that they hadn't seen each other. As he later described it; _Her golden hair was long and had the same colour as the sun, her eyes were deeper than the ocean and I didn't doubt that I could drown in those blue depths, and her voice was both the stern voice of a warrior and the soft melody of a bird_. That was when he realised he was in love with her and he wasn't sure how long he'd been. Maybe since he first met her.

But Freedom was too concerned about the battle ahead of them that she didn't notice Legolas affection until it was too late. During the Battle, Freedom's horse Spirit the Courageous, was killed by a troll. Freedom tried to kill the troll but was overcome and would probably have been killed if Legolas hadn't managed to reach her. He used the same trick as he had in Moria; shooting the troll in its mouth. Then he grabbed Freedom, telling her the truth; _I love you_. Right after that, a Basilisk showed up on the battlefield. It had been sent by Sauron's ally Lord Voldemort, who later was killed by Mandy Diamond's dragon Cintico. The Basilisk's eyes reflected in Freedom's sword, petrifying her, but Legolas looked the snake directly in its eyes and died.

When Freedom woke up several days later, in the Houses of Healing, she was happily surprised to see all her friends alive. But then she realised that Legolas wasn't there, and her friend Sarah Ferenish was the one who told her the devastating news; _Legolas is dead_. By hearing this, Freedom disappeared from Minas Tirith for a couple of days, only returning for the coronation of Aragorn. No one is sure where she went during that time – as the Portalkeeper she could get anywhere.

But this didn't turn out to be the end, after all. When Freedom returned to Valinor, she knew that it was time to find a husband. Therefore, she launched a great ball to find someone else that she liked. But no one seemed to please her, until the door-keeper suddenly announced; _Prince Legolas of Mirkwood_.

Freedom found out during the wedding that Legolas' soul had been saved by her father, Aslan, as he wanted her to be happy.


End file.
